The Fall
"The Fall" was an apocalyptic event nearly a thousand years ago which brought about the end of life as it was in the the ancient world. There are many different accounts and theories about what happened, but it ultimately paved the way for what the current world would become. "The Fall" is the most commonly used title for the event. Alternate titles include "The Fall of Man," "The War That Burned the World," and even "The Burning." The Fall By the year 2200 AD, the countries of Earth were all divided into four super powers, each at constant political and economic war with one another. Many feared this would eventually escalate in a full scale war. Around the same time, the scientific community claimed that due to recent technological developments, man no longer has to fear marring the Earth: Any damage man might cause to the Earth can be repaired. This announcement was meant to ease tensions, but instead it seemed to encourage the potential of violence. In 2204 AD, violence broke out. What began as small arms fighting and airstrikes quickly escalated into full blown nuclear war. By the year 2212 AD, most of the world was up in flames. During this time, a coalition of scientists and researchers built a colony ship to launch for the Sydney Space Port, seeking a last ditch effort to survive the onslaught. This dream ends when a massive meteorite crashes into Australia, devastating the continent and the outlying areas. The war petered out by 2213 AD, as most of the combatants died out. Around this time Malkeris and Evangelion arrived on Earth. Theories and Accounts As time passed, and with the Vertansions wiping out what they could of Human history, there was no written record of what exactly happened. With no official story, the world's inhabitants began coming up with different theories and accounts of what actually happened during the Fall. Nuclear War The most prominent and widely accepted theory is that mankind went to war against one another. The conflict resulted in nuclear war, which wiped out most life on the planet. Somehow humanity managed to survive in Oceania and Southeast Asia. It is currently unknown if there is life elsewhere on the planet. Although this "theory" is exactly what happened, Malkeris has twisted and shaped the story for his own gain, using it to justify his claim that the Dragoons should rule over mankind. He and the Dragoons (particularly the Alpha Clan) have declared mankind unfit to rule itself and have made it their purpose to ensure that Dragoons are the only salvation for the species. The Guardians have a similar mindset, but have generally been a bit more cooperative with the Humans on Roommenor. Extinction Level Event Some, particularly those who oppose Dragoon rule, believe the Nuclear War account is one that has been fabricated by the Dragoons to benefit themselves. Some of these people believe that some sort of natural disaster was the reason for the Fall, not willing to believe that humanity would simply destroy itself. Band of the Red Cloud The Red Cloud, a mercenary who worked closely with the Adventure Corps, claimed to discover a surviving SEATO supercomputer from before the Fall. The Red Cloud entrusted the findings with his company, the Band of the Red Cloud, and the group slowly gained cult status and were regarded as prophets by their followers. The Red Cloud and his followers claim the supercomputer contained factual records of what happened before, during, and after the events of the Fall. However, he refuses to release these records and only shared them with his devout followers. Cult of Porrodso The Cult of Porrodso believes that the current world is a form of Hell. They believe that all Humans lived evil lives before they died (aka. the Fall) and now are being punished for their sins. They also believe Dragoons are actually fallen angels, which is why they are stronger and desire to rule. In this way, they don't believe that the Fall was an actual event. They simply believe that their god (Porrodso) created the current world to punish the wicked. This theory is ridiculed by the majority of the world.